The Hybrid's Wars and Travels
by Jonathan112
Summary: Please ignore the crossover section, this is a multi-crossover with MORE than 2. This story tells how Skyler came to Haven City. Note: I own none of the characters or themes except Skyler and all belong to their respectful owners.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Skyler's Betrayal

**xxxXxxx**

Please note that even though this is underJak and Daxter/Naruto crossover, this is actually a Star Wars, Transformers, Alien vs. Predator, StarCraft, Freespace: The Great War crossover covering Skyler's actions and the universes he's visited all the way to Haven City, give or take a few areas (Don't know my stories? Read "Hybrid in Town").

**xxxXxxx**

Skyler's age: 24

[Star Wars Theme]

Betrayal! After Captain Rick Skyler made a deal with the Decepticon leader, Megatron, the universe was plummeted into a galactic civil war with the remaining Jedi creating a new clone army and the Decepticons utilizing a droid/ Storm Trooper combination army, the two most leading Republic generals have been captured. Jedi Lord Falcon-808, a Jedi disguised as a clone, and Jedi Protector Alpha 1 are being tortured by Skyler and have only one chance to escape before their fates are sealed.

"{Through pain} Come on Rick, stop fighting for Megatron…"

"Nobody calls me "Rick" anymore! I hated that name! Now, where is your base located?!"

"{Through pain} Megatron betrayed you, its been two years since Order 66 and have you seen your old pilot buddy anywhere?"

"Shut it Alpha 1! You think you can trick me? I'm not falling for it!"

"He's not lying Skyler. We found his blaster riddled corpse on a GTD Orion about two weeks ago."

"What?! No! You're lying! Both of you are!"

Falcon brings out a holo-projector and shows the body to Skyler who instantly stops electrocuting the two.

"MEGATRON!"

Busting his way through every door he arrives in Megatron's throne room.

"You lying scum-bag! The deal was to leave him alone and if you killed him directly or indirectly the deal was broken. NOW YOU'LL PAY!" yelled Skyler as he arced towards Megatron and delivered a punch into Megatron's left eye instantly shattering it.

"AAAAHHHH! How dare you strike me! I am your master."

"Not anymore!"

*Ball of Lightning strikes Megatron in the chest*

*Megatron tries to crush Skyler with foot but misses*

"Brawl! Get in here!"

"Coming Lord Megatron!"

Suddenly a tank enters the room and transforms into a bulky heavily armed Decepticon.

*Skyler puts a explosive razor disc into Brawl's head*

"Hey! Get this thing out of my…"_ 'BOOM!'_ *Head blows apart*

"Too bad most of your cronies have gone Autobot "master." said Skyler after dodging Megatron's fist.

"This isn't over you insignificant ant!"

"Actually Megatron it is." came Falcon's voice as he entered the room and without moving his hands ripped Megatron's chest open.

"Enjoy this J-class Detonator!" said Alpha 1 as he put the Detonator in Megatron's now exposed spark and activated the explosive.

"NO!" _'BOOOOOOOOM!'_ *Pieces of Megatron clatter on the floor*

Leaving the exploding orbital Decepticon base behind the three began the removal of any Decepticon forces, but encounter many more dangers than they expected.

**2 HOURS LATER**

"Mike where are you?" called Skyler after arriving on Terra (not Earth) to get his father and brother away from there.

Stepping in something slimy he looked to see his father sliced in two and then heard a small scream and rushed to it only to see a Death Trooper holding his little brother with a energy sword to his throat.

"Take one more step and he gets it!" said the Trooper with a cold grin beneath the helmet.

"B-brother, help me…" said Mike with fear in his eyes and voice.

Reaching slowly for a light saber disc he had made, he kept an eye on the soldier and when he grabbed the disc he threw it with so much speed he thought it would take the guy's head off, but it missed by a nanometer and then he saw the soldier slice his brother's neck causing the blood to fly into his face and it felt cold to the touch.

"That's for betraying Lord Megatron." said the trooper with a smirk behind the helmet, but got a nasty surprise when he got sent flying outside of the building by two beams of burning orange lightning.

Walking over to his little brother, Skyler knelt down and picked up his little brother and held him.

"I'm sorry Mike. So, so sorry…" said Skyler holding his brother in his arms.

Before he buried his father and brother he cut a small lock of his brother's hair off.

**2 YEARS LATER**

**Location: Colony Omega, Planet Inferno**

"Commander there's too many of them! We're getting-AH!"

"SLAG!" said Skyler as he looked at the radar projection as his forces tried to retake the colony from a Zerg infestation.

"Sir multiple loses on all fronts, if we don't get reinforcements soon this will result in all of us dying." said the Crimson Clone Commander as he approached his general who had the habit of delivering bone-shattering punches when mad.

"This is transport Omega 5 delivering subjects Echo Romeo and Wreckage" came a voice over the base's communication link.

"Looks like they sent us the big boys." said Skyler as he exited this base.

Two large metal crates opened up when he arrived at the open landing platform: one revealing a ton of construction vehicles and the other a Back-Hoe. Suddenly the vehicles transformed.

"Devastator destroy Zerg!"

"Demolisher advancing on enemy!"

"They sent us those two?!" asked the shocked commander.

"Heh-he. This will be fun. Devastator take any ground forces that the troops can't handle, Demolisher take out any entrenched Zerg." said Skyler as the two giants advanced towards the Zerg.

Suddenly a figure appeared behind them that had a mask with a blackened line through one of its eyes.

"Ah, Scarface. Glad you could join us." said Skyler without turning around.

"We follow the Vanquisher whenever he calls." said the Predator as he knelt and bowed his head after removing the mask to reveal a face with one eye gone and what's in its place looks like a crater. With one motion of his hand Skyler signals what the Predator should do and is gone.

"Master, you summoned me?" came a quiet and creepy voice.

Turning around the commander drew his Blaster, but was stopped by Skyler.

"Easy commander. This is the S-series of Xenomorphs, they're loyal to me and my allies and they only listen to what they're told to do by me and don't listen to a wild Xeno Queen." said Skyler sensing the fear from his commander.

**2 HOURS LATER**

"Advance! Drive the Zerg back!" said Skyler as he started to open fire on any Zerg that got near him. Entering the Hive he encountered a Zerg Queen and got pinned to the wall by a spike.

"How dare you enter this place! We have rights and we claim this planet!" said the Queen advancing on him.

"Not when you kill thousands of innocents for it." he replied removing the spike from his shoulder.

Within moments the Queen was dead after a battle in which he got a good claw to the right eye and had to cover until it healed (which was in 1.2375 seconds), but left a scar.

Skyler's Age: 56

Aboard a small cruiser, Skyler was beginning to doubt hiring guns-for-hire was a good idea because he began to get bad vibes off of all 135, but one wasn't giving him a bad vibe and grabbed that one and pulled him into the main cabin.

"Alright, tell me. What's going on here? Why are they giving me a bad look?" he asked the hired gun.

"Sir, everyone but me has been paid off to "off" you, but I'm still loyal." replied the hired gun.

"Who paid them?"

"Somebody by the name of Mr. Mega."

"Ugh! I should have figured. Look, we need to get out of here and fast!"

"Don't worry sir, the escape pods are unguarded and we can easily get to one."

Running as fast as possible the two came to the Escape Pod Launch Room, but stopped when 50 figures appeared in front of them.

"Look boys, looks like are target came to us. Fire!" yelled the mercenaries' leader.

Skyler expected to be filled with blaster holes but was surprised to see the loyal mercenary filled with them instead.

"I…said I…was…loyal…sir…Ugh…"said the mercenary as he dropped to the floor dead while the other 50 looked on in shock.

"You guys just made a big mistake." said Skyler as his eyes went from blue to orange and brought out two quad-bladed light sabers.

"No! No! AH! AH! AH! UGH! '_GURGLE!_' AH!" every one of the traitorous mercs screamed as he sliced through them until he got into a pod and left, but accidentally activated a space-time warp and went to a different universe.

Skyler's age: 78

Waking up Skyler found himself no longer in the pod or it anywhere near him, but on solid concrete. Walking a ways he found himself in a crosswalk with cars coming at him crazily and managed to dodge all of them and got safely to the other side. Walking further along the rode a thief appeared and tried to take the watch he had on his wrist, seeing this he grabbed the thief's hand and nearly crushed it and looked the thief in the eyes with his now orange eyes.

"Don't try that again." said Skyler giving the guy's hand a good squeeze.

"Okay! Okay! Don't break my hand I need it!" said the thief with a Mexican accent.

"Okay here comes a police car. Happy trails to you!" and with those words Skyler grabbed the car with one hand instantly stopping it and grabbed a piece of a lamp post and wrapped it around the guy's hands and stuffed him into the car and walked on leaving the two officers puzzled and frightened.

**2 HOURS LATER**

Sitting near the edge of the city's volcano, which he discovered the name of the city was Miracle City, he was enjoying the heat the place brought. Suddenly he saw three figures appear on the other side of the volcano, one looked like a 13 year old in a tiger based costume, another a 13 year old girl with big goggles on her head, and the other a skeleton and watched them jump into the volcano and then noticed a platform inside the volcano and he decided to watch what happens but was caught off guard by a blast off energy knocking him onto the platform and found himself looking around seeing a ton of villains in one spot and got a bad feeling.

"Sorry I don't belong here." said Skyler as he began to leave.

"HAHA! He looks like a tough guy, but he's just a coward man." said a man in a bear costume.

At the word "coward" Skyler cringed and a orange aura and orange flames erupted from him.

"COWARD?!" yelled Skyler while his hands grew claws and his legs got raptor-like feet and his teeth became sharp and dagger-like and his eyes had flames inside of them.

"UH OH man." said the bear costumed man who slowly began to back away.

Seeing this Skyler calmed down and returned to normal and took a seat near a old man in robot suit and a man in a black suit and when the skeleton lady with the guitar said "White Pantera" he corrected her with "Black Pantera" and he chuckled at the man's lousy disguise, but was annoyed with the girl with the big goggles because she kept poking him. Hitting his last nerve of self-restraint, he grabbed her by the neck and pulled her to his face.

"CUT IT OUT YOU LITTLE ROCK STAR WANNABE OR ELSE I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'RE NEVER ABLE TO PLAY THE GUITAR OR SING AGAIN!" he yelled barring his teeth.

Everyone in the entire room looked at him with surprise on their faces.

"Wow! He can make good threats man." said the bear costumed man.

"They're not threats, *brings out a claw* I mean them." he said with a hint of darkness in his voice and at this the girl gulped and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Manny, mind helping me out here?" asked the girl to the tiger costumed boy.

"No way am I getting you out of this one Frieda." was the boy's reply while slowly inching away.

Letting her go Skyler went back to thinking things over and soon found his name called to fight some guys named "Puma Loco", "White, er, Black Pantera", and "El Tigre", and "Django of the Dead", but he had no idea how the skeleton lady knew his name. Getting up he knew that this was a "life or death" fight by the way the skeleton lady had a cruel smile even though he had no idea how she was smiling.

He watched as the three with big cat based costumes fought each other and knew that the robot suited one and White Pantera shared a father-son relationship and the tiger boy was related to them by the way they weren't trying to seriously hurt him, but was shocked at the way he was trying to hurt them and then saw him knock them over the ledge and that's when Skyler's eyes widened and he went down on his knees in pain even though they weren't his family he didn't like the way this was heading. Getting up everyone could see that he was out to stop the fight.

{Cue music "Ever since I was a little boy" or whatever the song is called}

"Enough! I hate it when family fights family and it looks like you're going to kill them and I hate that even more! Prepare to suffer my wrath El Tigre!"

"Dang." *Blow hits El Tigre in face sending him flying back*

*Tigre manages to pry back armor off of Skyler and begins to shred his back but gets grabbed and hurled to ground and barely manages to dodge foot being brought down*

*Tigre delivers roundhouse and sends Skyler into lava*

Suddenly the lava bursts into flame and Skyler emerges without being covered in lava but has the orange aura on him.

"Okay didn't see that a-coming." says Senor Sinistero with Sergio's voice, but quietly so nobody hears him.

"You…will…pay…AH!" says Skyler before falling over but tries to get up and fails and is unable to hear what Django says to Tigre but hears everybody gasp.

"Django I just want to say I appreciate this."

"For our offer to rule the world?"

"No, for sticking your hand out like an idiot." *Tigre jumps over Django and throws him into Sartana knocking them over the platform*

Then Skyler blacks out.

Skyler's age: 112

Shaking himself awake he finds himself in a forest and nowhere near Miracle City and shrugs it off and walks towards a pool of water and gets a drink and then jumps back at what he sees. He goes back to the pool to see a bat with greenish-orange fur around the neck with orange wings and black dreadlocks and then realizes its him then he stretches his wings to see that he has a very big wingspan and tries to fly but falls down and decides not to fly yet. With that decision he climbs onto a tree and hangs upside down and goes to sleep not realizing a small young bat is falling from the sky and lands in a pile of seaweed not more than 3 feet from him.

END CHAPTER

This chapter is the first for how Skyler learned some of his abilities especially flight (at first he only has the raptor-hybrid part, the dragon-hybrid is later, but he still breathes fire). I did his world first a little and then El Tigre's, and have now put him in a world where he's a bat and a certain bat broke a law (guess which world) and in this world he learns to fly (weird isn't?). Also the habit of eating enemies is in a later chapter. I also added a certain Predator that broke a very important law and paid a bad price for it, guess who (he's from a old Playstation 2 game). Please review.

Side note: I own none of the characters except Skyler and all other characters belong to their respectful owners and don't worry he'll return to some of these universes later.

Got suggestions for stories? PM me. Note: Stories known: Sonic the Hedgehog (old version), AVP, Transformers, Last Airbender, Legend of Korra, X-men: Evolution, Naruto (need time to learn all character and their abilities), Jak and Daxter, El Tigre, Star Wars, Spyro the Dragon, Crash Bandicoot, StarCraft, and Mortal Kombat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up after the sun rose, Skyler saw a small young bat flying frantically and decided to follow him, not only out of curiosity but also because his rest wasn't very peaceful because of the storm. Even though unable to fly he found he could glide, and he jumped and glided while following the young bat to were the bat went into an old looking building and crawled inside. Wondering if he would fit into the hole Skyler decided to try it and found he could and found a good place to rest and looked around for the young bat and found him a good distance away and then went to sleep.

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

Hearing voices he saw the young bat and another one talking to each other and they were pretty loud.

"Would you two mind quieting down a little? I'm trying to sleep." said Skyler and after saying that found the two looking at him and they were directly in front of him causing him to fall to the ground which led to the two coming down to him.

"Who are you?" asked the smaller bat.

"Name's Skyler and I'm a…uh…um…Phoenixwing." replied Skyler while thinking over what he was.

"A Phoenixwing? Never heard of it." said the one with a band on her wing.

"Maybe its because I'm one of a kind and because of this…" at the end of his sentence Skyler burst into flames which seemed to have no effect on him, but the other two were shocked.

"Wow! You've got to teach me that." said the small bat.

"Sorry can't. Now if you could kindly tell me your names…"

"I'm Marina, a brightwing."

"I'm Shade, a silverwing."

'Hmm, interesting.' though Skyler.

"Hey want to check out my island?" asked Marina.

"Your island?" asked Skyler.

"Yeah, I can show you everything here. Come on." and with those words Shade and Marina took off leaving Skyler on the ground.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Shade after seeing Skyler not take off.

"I…I…can't…fly…" said Skyler turning away embarrassed.

"What? You've got to be kidding me, right?"

"No, I can't fly. I can only climb, jump, and glide."

"Anything wrong with your wings?"

With those words Skyler spread his wings and Shade and Marina's mouths dropped at how big his wings were.

" *Sigh* Its no fun when you have huge wings and can't fly." said Skyler jumping onto the wall and climbing into the hole and the two followed and were in awe as he glided for the trees.

"Hey, all you have to do is flap your wings when gliding." said Shade as he flew after him.

Doing as Shade said Skyler found himself gaining speed and height.

"Hey, last one to the beach is a rotten bat." said Skyler as he began to race for the beach between areas that the other two were shocked he could fit through and going at high speed.

Arriving at the beach Marina and Shade were panting heavily and Skyler was laughing at how they lost.

"What's so funny?" asked Shade.

"You two lost to a bat who just learned to fly and you two seem to be "experts" at flying." replied Skyler.

"So where are you from?" asked Marina.

"Some place where there are many factions and most are at war with each other, one good the other evil with many bystanders getting caught in the cross fire, especially my family…" with the final words he turned away, "but in my world I'm not a bat but human…ish."

"So you came to this world as a human? No wonder you didn't know how to fly." said Marina laughing a little then going serious again, "What did happen to your family?"

"I…would rather not talk about. So where are you two headed? Due to your small but greatly appreciated deed I will offer my protection to you."

"Wow, really? Because the owls are after me because I broke their stupid law."

"Yes, but I will NOT kill any owls only render them unconscious."

"You can do that?"

"Of course. Why do you think I'm a giant bat? Its not just for show. So where are we headed?"

Marina points to the mainland (which is really out of view) and Shade sighs as the three take off. A while later the three were flying towards the mainland with Shade lagging behind. Upon seeing this Skyler went above Shade which instantly sped him up a bit.

"Thanks…you create quite an updraft."

"No problem kid. I'm enjoying my stay here and so I'll help you two for as long as possible."

Upon reaching the city the three flew towards a clock tower and landed.

"Is this the tower on your sound map?"

"Skyler of course it is, it is a tower."

"Marina, I think he's right. This tower doesn't have a cross."

"Then what is it?"

'_Click. BONG!_'

Upon hearing the bong all three held their ears at the loud bong.

"See? You said you heard a loud bong so this must be it. Man, it feels like I'm doing all the work."

"You're doing all the work? Hey, its my sound map and it just-"

"Stinks."

"That's not what I was going to say."

All three start sniffing the air.

"Ah, this stinks worse than a Hutt on a hot day."

"It smells-"

"Fowl."

All three get grabbed by feather "hands" and then get thrown to the ground and pinned down with all three struggling to get up.

"Captain, we've captured the two renegades Hagland saw kill our friend, plus an extra." said one of the pigeons.

"A huge pigeon then hopped down and looked over all three and testing them.

"Hagland, come forward." said the pigeon captain.

A pigeon with his head hung approached and turned his head to reveal a scratch on his neck.

"Uh, these aren't the ones. I-I told you they were huge!" spoke Hagland.

"Sure? [Scoffs] What I'm I saying? You're never sure."

"Oh, what if the giant bats come back?! Their wings were-"

"Enough!"

The three looked at each other with confused expressions.

A while later a huge owl with wings that appeared to have feathers that formed air force rank designs appeared and the pigeon captain saluted and the owl entered farther in.

"You!" said the owl looking at Shade.

"B-Brutus!" Shade said with fear in his voice.

"What do you think you're doing? First you look at the sun and that wasn't enough for you wasn't hmm?! Now you're killing pigeons?! What's next owls, wolves, rabbits?!"

"Hey leave the kid out of this! If anything you should look for the true culprits and bring them to justice!"

"Who dares question me?!"

"I do! And for the record I have a better military record than you judging by the way you're so naïve and arrogant and it seems your just a greedy warmonger!" with this sentence Skyler got shocked looks from not only Shade and Marine but both the pigeons and Brutus too.

"HOW DARE YOU! You'll pay for such an insult! What is you're rank…and what kind of BAT are you?!"

"General of the Republic's 249th ground division and I'm also a Phoenixwing!"

"Never heard of your kind or that division, so you're obviously both a liar and a murderer! Kill them in the most horrible way possible!" and with those words Brutus left.

The pigeons then began to scrape their beaks to sharpen them.

"Both of you close your eyes, NOW!" said Skyler as his body erupted into flames blinding the nearby pigeons and causing the rest to look away, giving Shade enough time to cover the light source and allowing the three to escape. After leaving the place they came to the tower with three pigeons guarding it and Skyler decided to spook the pigeons away.

"Uh, I don't like this guys." spoke the first.

"Hagland said that giant bats are out there and they killed one of ours, so we'll outnumber them if they show up." spoke the second.

"Uh, g-g-guys?!" spoke the third at seeing Skyler rise up in front of them with his wings wrapped around him.

"BOOOO!" yelled Skyler unwrapping his wings and spreading them and barring his teeth. Upon seeing this all three pigeons began to plow into each and screaming to get away. Upon landing on the ledge where the pigeon guards were previously all three began laughing.

"Did you see the way they took off?! I thought for sure one of them would get a broken wing trying to get away first!" said Marina.

"Yeah, and "be afraid of giant bats"! What a hoot!" said Shade.

"Hey! I'm a giant bat and I just scared them to death and I'm probably the only giant one around." said Skyler lying on his back and laughing.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that." spoke one of the gargoyles causing the three to jump back with Shade and Marina behind Skyler.

"The world is full of strange and wonderful things. Just because you never seen them doesn't mean they don't exist."

"L-like other giant bats?" asked Shade to the gargoyle.

Then the three see a albino bat inside the gargoyle's mouth and fly in to investigate. Upon entering the three see the inside filled with herbs and the white bat mumbling to himself.

"Who are you?" asked Shade.

"My name is Zephyr. I'm, uh, eh, the bat traffic controller for the migrating colonies. This city is the central hub through which all colonies pass." spoke the white bat. Marina flies down and looks at the wall where there is a ton of writing.

"Those are flight paths my dear…" said Zephyr.

"Marina. I'm Marina, that's Shade, and that's Skyler." replied Marina pointing to Shade then Skyler.

"You know where all the colonies are? Where are the silverwings?" asked Shade flying down.

"They passed by here heading south about two hours ago." replied Zephyr.

"Great, we can catch up to them in no time."

"Well ok, off you go then…unless you think that rip in your wing will slow you down."

"Huh? Uh…" *Shade faints*

*Skyler stifles a laugh*

After seeing this Marina looks away and rolls her eyes.

A while later Zephyr is smearing weird red berries on Shade's wing upon which Shade wakes up.

"When are you going to migrate?" asks Marina to Zephyr.

"Never. My full name is Zephyrniah which means "protection". I believe it is my destiny to protect other bats as they migrate." replied Zephyr.

"Don't you miss your colony?"

"I was abandoned as a baby. Perhaps you know what that is like?"

*Marina sighs*

*Shade sniffs part of wing covered with berry juice* "Oh, YUCK! Get this stuff off of me! My wing is fine." said Shade.

"That stuff is a healing poultice, and your wing doesn't hurt because it's working." said Marina as she flew down.

"OW! OW! OW!" said Shade after he shook the stuff off of his wing. *Shade faints again*

After getting up again Shade heads for the entrance.

"I'm going to test my wing, maybe get a few bugs."

"Okay, but if that poultice falls off and your wing rips in half just come back and I'll give you some more." says Zephyr as Shade lands.

"M-my wing? In half? *groans*" *Shade faints again but Marina tries to stop him but fails and groans*

Suddenly half a Tuna falls in front of Marina and onto the lower level.

"Sorry, the humans prevented me from completely getting my fish." said Skyler as he landed on the fish and began to look it over.

"Wait, you got this from them?" asks Marina in shock.

"No, no, no. You misheard me. I went fishing and caught this but some humans upon seeing me began swinging whatever they could at me and chopped my fish in half. Now, who wants roasted fish?" said Skyler as he breathed a small amount of fire onto the fish.

"You can breathe fire?" said Shade after getting up again.

"What, you thought that I could only ignite myself? A Phoenixwing is not only able to ignite itself, but also breathe fire and can use its echo location ability as a sonic attack, but just be careful when around me when I'm defending, trust me might get too hot for you two." replied Skyler while cutting a small chunk away from the roasted Tuna and eating it.

A while later Shade returns claiming a bat disappeared and reappeared while he was being chased by pigeons and Zephyr didn't seem surprised. Suddenly Skyler's ears twitch and he turns around to see the same Death Trooper that killed his brother, but the trooper is holding his side and his chest has a blast mark from the orange lightning attack.

"You!" said Skyler as his fangs grew sharper and his eyes began to burn like hellfire.

"P-please don't hurt me. I'm wounded from that blast you gave me." said the trooper backing away.

"Why shouldn't I? You killed my brother! He was only six years old!"

"After I returned to M-Megatron, he said I failed and punished I escaped and wound up here."

"You don't deserve to live! I saw how you enjoyed slitting my brother's throat! NOW DIE!" said Skyler as he jumped the trooper causing them to plummet downward and after falling a ways down Skyler let go and watched as the trooper faded from sight and then saw a pigeon with a hurt wing plummet by him with Shade hot on its heels and watched as Shade gave up after it got too far ahead of him. Flying down to Shade he put a comforting wing on him and then took off.

"There's still hope for you Shade." Skyler said as he left the small room.

After leaving the room Shade began looking every where for Skyler and found him on what appeared to be a flat roof working on something.

"Skyler what are you doing?" said Shade with fear in his voice.

"Leaving and not because I think I might hurt you, but because I think my anger might get in your way and cause you to make bad mistakes." replied Skyler turning on a device and a portal opened causing Shade to cover his eyes but soon found himself in giant hand.

"W-what's going on?" said Shade shakily.

"Me in my "human" form Shade. Don't worry I'll visit again sometime. Oh and thanks for the lesson on flying. See you some other time and if you what to know if I return listen for this… *Whispers something into Shade's ear* Farewell Shade Silverwing." and with the "farewell" Skyler disappeared from Shade's sight.

Skyler's age: 113

**LOCATION: SOMEWHERE IN THE SOLANA GALAXY**

"Uh, master? Don't you think you might be going too hard with this experiment to get rid of one measly Lombax?"

"NO! I have been informed by Baron that this will work! Now go check on security Lawrence! And only come back if its important!"

Uh, sir. Our long-range sensors have picked up a small spacecraft nearing the station and upon scanning the vessel have detected the Lombax on board and they are currently in the hangar."

"LAAAAAAWWWWRRRRREEEEE- Oh Lance! Oh Janice! '_CLANG!_'-EEENNNNNCCCCEEEE! SEND IN EVERY UNIT WE HAVE AND DESTROY THEM! WE CAN'T LET THEM FIND THIS OUT YET!"

"Yes sir."

**Xxx** Meanwhile in the hangar **xxx**

"Clank I don't like this. What is Nefarious working on this time?"

I don't know Ratchet, but judging by the information we received from President Qwark it is very dangerous and must be investigated."

"Fine let's just get it over with."

"Warning! Intruders in Sub Section D of Hangar! Dispatching forces! Please dispose of any of your weapons and have a nice day. Thank you."

"Really is that the best he's got? Man he must be desperate."

"Uh…Ratchet?"

*Clank points to the huge army in front*

"Ah, crud." says Ratchet as he brings out a Mr. Zircon.

END CHAPTER

Well now isn't this interesting? Now we have Ratchet and Clank in this crossover. And just what is Nefarious working on and who is the "Baron" he was referring to? *evil grin* In the next chapter or two you'll see how not only Rage was made but also Stabilized Dark Eco. Please Read and Review. Also please let me know if I misspelt Qwark and Mr. Zircon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ratchet's Second Encounter of the Hybrid

Weird that this is his second meeting? I didn't put it down, but its when Skyler is 21 that he meets Ratchet and you'll never guess where. Side note: This Ratchet is 10 years older because this is 10 years after Ratchet and Clank: Crack in Time.

**XxxXxxx**

After fighting through Decks D through A, Ratchet and Clank arrive at the experiment room and Ratchet lowers his helmet to see better.

"Hey Clank who is this?" asks Ratchet looking at the test subject who has probes with black gooe going into him.

"My sensors indicate it is "The Vanquisher" a.k.a. "Skyler"." replies Clank looking around.

"You mean that guy that helped us in Dread-zone in both the swamp planet and against Shellshock? I thought he died in the station's explosion."

"Apparently he did not, but its been quite a few years since then and he looks no older than 24."

"Hey Clank what's this stuff in these barrels?"

"We must get those probes out of him immediately!"

"Clank why the urgency now?"

"According to Nefarious' data that stuff is highly dangerous and the chances of whatever he is doing has .000000000-(add a million 0s)-1% chance of success."

"You mean it'll kill him?! Come on! We have to get these out of him!" said Ratchet as he rushed forward and began to try to pull one out but wouldn't come out.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Skyler in pain as the black ooze went into him and Ratchet and Clank looked on in horror.

"Dark Eco injection complete. Vital Signs: Normal

Neural signs: Normal

Analysis: Experiment Failure." spoke the nearby computer system.

"Hmm, that is most unusual." spoke Clank walking up to Skyler who was breathing in ragged breaths.

"We need to get him out of here." said Ratchet walking over to the control panel. Suddenly they heard a dark voice.

"_**GET NEFARIOUS…**_"

"Was that…?" asked Ratchet to Clank and they went back to Skyler who's face was changing from regular to skull, but stopped as he opened his eyes.

"Ratchet…?" spoke Skyler looking at Ratchet.

"Easy pal. We're gonna get you out of here." said Ratchet as he broke the restraints holding Skyler up and caught the guy and began to drag him out (Skyler's a foot taller than Sig what do you expect?).

"NO! You won't take my new weapon away from me Ratchet! Prepare to feel the wrath of-" came Nefarious' voice over an intercom.

"Not the "Hyper Sonic Brainwave Scrambler." came Lawrence's voice also.

"The Hyper Sonic Brainwave Scrambler!" finished Nefarious with an audible groan from Lawrence and the Scrambler appeared in front of Ratchet.

"Mr. Zircon destroy puny Brainwave Scrambler" said the Mr. Zircon drone as it began to chase the Scrambler throughout the station.

"AH! LAWRENCE LETS GET OUT HERE!" came Nefarious' voice as it seemed his plan had failed again.

**2 HOURS LATER**

Skyler shot awake and found himself in a building that looked like a living room.

"Ah, good you are awake." came a robotic voice a fair distance away.

"Clank? Is that you?" asked Skyler clutching his head.

"Yes it is. Is something wrong?"

"Just get me some water, I'll be fine." said Skyler as his vision began to clear and he looked at his left hand and saw a Dark Eco symbol with a skull in the center and hid it when Clank returned with the water.

"Thanks Clank. Where's Ratchet?" asked Skyler looking around.

"Working in the garage on a new weapon." came Clank's reply.

Ratchet walked inside after a while and saw Skyler watching a holographic TV series and Skyler turned his head and his face went to shock.

"What happened to your eye, Ratchet?" asked Skyler looking at Ratchet's cybernetic left eye.

"Lost it to a Cragmite a few years back." replied Ratchet sitting down next to Skyler, "and lost a hand to one too." he continued as he removed a glove revealing a cybernetic right hand, "but you get used to it after a while. Nefarious still comes up with weird galactic domination plans or ways to destroy all organics. Ha. Its getting kind of old though." he finished with a hint of boredom in his voice.

"But Ratchet it is our job as Intergalactic heroes to-" began Clank.

"Save the universe or whatever else we have to. I know Clank, but it's the same thing over and over again. Nothings ever-" finished Ratchet but was interrupted himself by a loud noise.

*Explosion in distance*

"What was that?!" said Ratchet jumping up.

"Trouble." said Skyler as he arced towards the noise.

Arriving at the scene, Ratchet and Clank saw two dead bodies of weird blackish-orange creatures and saw Skyler pinned down by one. Throwing his Omni-wrench at the creature he took out one of its legs and Skyler put two white-hot wrist blades through its head and threw it to the side as more of the creatures advanced on them.

"What are these things?!" asked Ratchet putting his back to Skyler.

"Shivans. Don't let them grab you with their claws or else it'll take more than nanotech to heal your bones." replied Skyler as he brought out a wicked looking glaive and a mask that made a Predator's mask look fake. "And watch out for their cannons."

"WHAT cannons?!" said Ratchet as he brought the wrench down on one instantly killing it.

*Blast of blue light narrowly misses Ratchet*

"D$%&! That's nasty! Where'd they come from?!"

"Emperor Tachyon has returned and this time, I won't fail!" came a high-almost ridiculous voice.

"Him again?! How'd he escape?" asked Ratchet to Clank and then looked to Skyler and he only shrugged.

"My new minions are far more powerful than the last ones and they have a bone to pick with you Mr.…Whatever your name is." said Tachyon as he left in a spacecraft for who knows where.

"Slag! Ratchet get behind me!" said Skyler as he put a wall of fire between them and the Shivans causing them to back up and giving the trio enough time to escape.

"AH! Thought we had put those creatures in a dimension that nobody could enter OR find! Should have known better than to trust Lombaxes…no offence, uh, these ones were before your father came around." said Skyler with a sheepish smile.

"None taken…" said Ratchet hesitantly.

"Ratchet, I have done an analysis of the situation and the best course of action is to leave." said Clank.

"But…*sigh*…Fine. Come on we have to get to the Aphelion." said Ratchet as the three began to make their way to the hangar.

"AHHHH! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" come Qwark's voice as he ran from the Shivans looking like a big wimp and only firing off one or two rounds as they advanced on him.

"Qwark over here!" said Ratchet waving his arm for Qwark to follow.

"Coming!" said Qwark as he bolted into the ship.

"Hey Shivans! Got a present for you!" said Skyler after which he threw a small orb that began to pulse red and upon the four reaching a safe distance created a vortex that sucked in the Shivans around and inside the hangar.

"Now what?" said Ratchet looking towards Skyler.

"We teach them a lesson." said Skyler as he grabbed and moved Ratchet out of the pilot's seat and punched in new coordinates for the Shivan home world.

"Coordinates received. Activating cyrosleep." said the ship's computer.

"What? Nah, that won't work again…zzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzZZZzzzz" said Ratchet before falling asleep along with Qwark and Skyler went to sleep willingly.

"It is fortunate cyrosleep doesn't effect robots. Hehehehehe!" said Clank as the other three were fast asleep.

'_CLICK!'_*Boxing glove comes flying out* _'BONK!'_ *Clank "passes out"*

*Ship goes into hyper space*

END CHAPTER

Sorry for fans of Ratchet and Clank of the change I gave Ratchet, but I thought it would be a cool change for those that can imagine him with a cyber eye and hand. Please Read and Review. Note: Shivans are from Freespace: The Great War and I just made up their home world, so don't complain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Planetary Assault

*Exit Hyper space*

*Big white glove pops out and slaps everyone awake*

"Ugh *yawn* where are we?" asks Ratchet and pretty annoyed at what happened.

"Welcome to the Shivan home world and it looks like something more is going on here." said Skyler looking at the GTD Orions and PVD Typhoons and some Republic Advanced Cruisers along with many smaller crafter when the ship's communicator goes off.

"Attention unknown craft, you have entered air space that is restricted for-" said the clone which Skyler chuckled at.

"Still following protocol, eh Alpha1?" said Skyler looking at the non-Crimson clone.

"Wait. Skyler? Where in the name of Unicron have you been?" said the pilot-turned-Jedi.

"Surprised YOU'RE still alive pal, been about 57 years since I last saw you and you were about 44 then."

"Stasis. And I was actually 48 then."

"Okay, but aside from all our fleets, who else are attacking the Shivans' home world?"

"Let me see…All of the Autobots and Autocons, Unicron himself, but he's currently getting the Predators, and your Xenomorphs along with a huge crate with the label "S-Z" on it, and some Galactic Rangers attack fleet led by Captain Sasha Phyronix?"

"Wait…Sasha's here?!" said Ratchet getting nervous and Alpha one's communication screen disappeared as a new one come and Skyler arced out of the ship and went towards the hugest ship in the Republic fleet.

"Ratchet what are you doing out here?" asked Sasha and before her face appeared on the screen Ratchet covered his cybernetic eye.

"What? Me? Helping an old friend out who helped me out in Dread-zone. Why problem?" said Ratchet with a bit a nervousness.

"Ratchet is something wrong with your eye?"

"No! I just got something in it. Sorrygottogobye!" said Ratchet manually shutting off the communicator and falling back into his seat and sighing.

"Ratchet, explain to me why you were nervous and covered your eye while talking to Sasha." said Clank.

"Look at me. My eye and hand is cybernetic. Tell me you think she'd still like me?" said Ratchet looking at his long-time pal.

"Why don't we find out?" said Clank setting the ship to land in the Starship Phoenix's hangar where Skyler was using some type of energy rifle.

"Hey Ratchet got something for you." said Skyler as he threw a small cube at Ratchet and began firing at the disabled Battle Droids at the far end of the hangar with the weapon and it fired multiple rounds and didn't seem to do any damage to the droids.

"Uh, that weapon's a dud." said Ratchet after activating the cube and Crimson armor went onto him and had the effects of other armor.

"Actually its called a Flail and it isn't a dud, it just weakens the enemy and sends them flying back. Now come on the drop ship is ready."

After removing the helmet Ratchet ran smack into Sasha and they locked lips and after the kiss he fainted and Sasha chuckled.

A while later Ratchet came to inside the drop ship and Ratchet noticed 30 Crimson clones and about 30 Galactic Ranger bots inside the drop ship.

"Ratchet the armor you're wearing will protect you from almost anything, even headshots." and with those words Skyler shot the nearest clone in the head (while the clone had the helmet on) and none of the other clones flinched or even gasped.

"That tickled sir." said the clone getting up.

"Drop zone reached. Prepare for free fall." said the pilot over the intercom and as the doors dropped open Skyler went into a tube and it went black and Ratchet and Clank along with the Crimsons and bots did a free fall.

"What's Skyler doing?" asked Ratchet towards the nearest clone.

"You'll see Lombax." was the Crimson's reply and after that a streak of black and orange came flying past them at Mach 80 (impossible? Yeah probably truly is) and upon hitting the ground created a 200 mile wide crater.

Upon landing Ratchet saw Skyler get up and was clutching his head and seemed a little disoriented.

"Please let me off now. I'm dizzy." he said with a bit of slur to his words and then he fell over.

**2 HOURS LATER**

(For those who have played Killzone 3, please imagine the Shivans' home world like Helgan, but with no air, water, or trees, animals, or anything living or essential for life, just red and black sand with winds of up to 100 mph, and also huge warship factories and tons of Shivans barreling at you in the hundreds or even thousands and with every one Shivan you kill twenty more take its place. Please note that if you played any of the Freespace games (they're from Violation, Inc., same as Red Faction 2) this is just a rough description.)

Ratchet and Clank along with clone Captain Boomer "Sharpshooter" and watched as Devastator, Demolisher, and Omega Supreme advance on the enemy and watched as a huge hand came down and ripped a huge chunk out of the planet's surface.

Suddenly the ground erupted in front of them and out came 10 Infested prisoners and fought of any Shivans in front of the three and then the ground began to shake.

Turning around Ratchet's mouth dropped inside the helmet in shock at what he saw: million, no trillions of small but vicious looking creatures came barreling past them and began to rip apart the Shivans with so much brutality that it made Xenomorphs look friendly and over head flying creatures began shooting globs of orange acid at the Shivans that upon contact split into smaller globs. One Infested prisoner approached Ratchet.

"Are…you the…one…called Ratchet?" it asked with a distorted voice and its skin seemed to rise and fall like something was on the inside.

"Y-yes." said Ratchet nervously.

"Follow…me." said the Infested turning around as a giant worm-like creature burst from the ground and opened its huge mouth for its two passengers to enter and then retracted back into the ground.

**ABOUT 50 MILES LATER (FAST BY NYDUS WORM)**

The worm once again burst from the ground and released a disgusted Ratchet.

"Your…stop." said the Infested as it burrowed into the ground and away from sight.

"I see you got to ride the Nydus Worm Express. Did you enjoy it?" said Skyler with sarcasm in his voice.

"No!" said Ratchet still wiping slime from his armor.

Suddenly the two got into fighting stances as they heard two laughs from behind and from the shadows stepped Dr. Nefarious and Emperor Tachyon (who was using a breathing device and inside a giant attack throne complete with lasers, rail guns, grenade launchers, and missile launchers).

"_**Nefarious is mine!**_" spoke Skyler as his body changed and began to arc dull purple lightning.

"So that just leaves you and me once again. The prince of the Cragmites and the last of the Lombaxes, this battle will-" began Tachyon.

"Yeah, yeah, decide the fate of the universe. You know, I'm sick and tired of listening to villains gloat and say how they'll "destroy" me, but I've beat you before and I'll do it again." said Ratchet getting annoyed with Tachyon.

"Well, this time I've made my own dimension-nator and this time the Cragmites will rise again!" said Tachyon pulling a chord and nothing happened.

"*clears throat* Rise aga-" before he's able to finish Ratchet fires off a Viper round instantly blowing the contraption off of Tachyon's head.

"Yeah…so not in the mode for them again. Besides you're the only one I'd like to deal with today." said Ratchet gently whacking his hand with his wrench (what you see your thug-like character do in some games when you have a baseball bat).

Nefarious couldn't believe his eyes, not only had the experiment worked but it was now against him and he was getting his butt kicked and for once he wished it was Qwark that was giving him the butt-kicking, not some enraged berserker that could smash him to pieces in one hit, but unfortunately he got defeated and his brain started to malfunction.

"*Yodeling*…*Chicken clucking*…Oh Lance! Oh Janice!….*Head blows off*" went Nefarious as his brain made his body dance while yodeling, cluck like a chicken, and then freeze up and finally head blows off and Lawrence picks up the head and walks away as fast as possible.

Turning around Skyler saw Tachyon blast Ratchet's helmet off and Ratchet fell about 20 feet away from Tachyon and Skyler snapped…

"What was it you said Lombax, "I beat you once, I can do it again."? HA! Looks like this time I am VICTORIOUS! And-"

"**SHUT THE F%^& UP ! YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING RATCHET!**" said Skyler who had a red-orange aura and serrated claws and back spikes that now gleamed with dark energy and teeth that were normal length but made a Tarkatan's look dull and eyes that made Tachyon have a "accident".

**40 MINUTES LATER**

What once was a barren wasteland became so barren that the planet's core itself died and Unicron couldn't eat the planet himself and just crushed it with his hands. What was left of Tachyon is not to be imagined, but if those who want to hear it, it is this: After Skyler went Rage, Tachyon tried to fight back but the battle throne was destroyed in one clean swipe of the claws and Tachyon tried running but got his legs cut off and then his arms and he began to beg for mercy, but wound up getting skinned alive by Rage but was still alive after the skinning and was then Force Lightning Choked and then decapitated and then his head was crushed and even though his body was tiny before you'd need a microscope that can zoom in to 1000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000x magnification to see the remains of a single piece of muscle now.

**2 DAYS LATER**

Ratchet woke up and found one of his legs felt weird and upon seeing it let out a sigh.

"Another cybernetic replacement. Oh well." he said with a hint of sadness to his voice and went outside of the med lab to find himself embraced by Sasha.

"Sasha! What-" he gets caught off guard as she kisses him again.

"You may be losing body parts, but that doesn't mean I don't like you any less Ratchet." Sasha says after letting go of him and Ratchet faints again.

"Where's Skyler?" Ratchet asks after getting up.

"He's in where we kept Qwark after the "Florana Tree Beast" incident." said Clank hovering over.

"Okay…Why's he in there?" asked Ratchet getting nervous and even more nervous upon seeing Sasha and Clank look away.

"Okay guys what happened?"

"Well apparently Nefarious' experiment on him both failed and succeed, but upon Skyler seeing you get hurt by Tachyon, he went berserk and killed Tachyon, but ravaged the planet in 40 minutes, 2.5 seconds and then returned to normal and put himself in that area. Upon seeing the death of Tachyon almost every Shivan surrendered, but we had to evacuate everyone from the planet and it became a dry and dead planet even more than it was before and the planet outside is actually the one called "Unicron" and he crushed the planet because he couldn't eat the planet. The Shivans are now going to suffer for the treaty they broke with the Republic very badly." said Clank. After Clank finish Ratchet had a confused look on his face.

"I'll see you guys later." said Ratchet as he left to see Skyler.

Upon entering the room Ratchet sees a large bat roasting a fish with fire breath and the bat spots him and flies down turning into Skyler.

"So, you here to hurt me or what?" asks Skyler with a sad face.

"Hurt you?! No, I came to thank you for saving my life." replies Ratchet.

"Saving your life? Its my fault you lost that leg! I should have taken care of Tachyon and let you deal with Nefarious, but something took hold of me and made me go after him!"

"Hey calm down. I don't care about the leg, besides I hated Tachyon and whatever you did he probably deserved it. Besides I still have to thank you for helping me out in Dread-zone."

"Huh. No problem kid. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving."

"Wait. Where?"

"Another universe. See you later Ratchet and good luck with Sasha." said Skyler as he vanished through the portal and Ratchet blushed.

Skyler's Age: 130

**LOCATION: BAYVILLE, X-MEN UNIVERSE**

Finds love interest (shocker for later story).

Skyler's Age: 188

**LOCATION: OUTSKIRTS OF SANDOVER VILLAGE**

"Got any orbs for a blind old man?" kept repeating a blind old man near the village's entrance towards the Forbidden Jungle and a young green-blonde with a orange Ottsel on his shoulder give the man 3 orbs, but gets a shock when the old man grabs his arm.

"My, my, you're a strong one aren't you? Heed my wisdom young ones, you may encounter strange things in the future also give the flea bag a bath." said the old man walking away after letting go of the young green-blonde's arm.

"What a weirdo!" said the Ottsel.

"I heard that." at this the Ottsel shakes his fist at the old man as the green-blonde chuckles, "I heard that too Ottsel." with those words the Ottsel stops shaking his fist and forces the young green-blonde onward.

Leaving the two behind the old man morphs into an 8 foot tall man with a scar on the right eye along with black dreadlocks and a piece of metal on the left shoulder and a liquid metal-tipped tail and is smoking a pipe carved from bone.

"Good luck on your quest you two." he says before embedding himself into the rock underneath the small bridge near the bird lady's hut and goes to sleep.

Skyler's Age: 198

Waking up Skyler busts his way out of his rocky tomb and stretches and looks around to see the village in ruins and then hears a small scream and then turns around to see a small blonde being chased by creatures with weird gems and green eyes and then pain enters his neck and the rest of this part of the story is told later.

Skyler's Age: 214

An irritated green-blonde with a nervous Ottsel explore Haven city and come upon an old blind man asking for orbs and the green-blonde finds the old man's grasp familiar.

"Ah, I see you've been touched by Dark Eco also. So sad. Don't let your hate control you or you will destroy yourself."

"I don't need wisdom from an old man like you." says the green-blonde pulling his arm out of the old man's grasp.

"*Sigh* Two years in that prison and you aren't the same young kid with a happy heart from Sand Over." says the old man disappearing into the crowd, "We'll meet again, but not in this form young one for then I can truly see you."

"What was that?" asks the orange Ottsel to his friend.

"I don't know…" and the duo head towards the Hip Hog Saloon.

END CHAPTER

SURPRISE! I didn't have this part in the first story I made because I thought it'd be weird and so put into this one. Don't understand how Skyler did that? Lets just say he learned quite a bit from Naruto U. 's universe with the time he spent there even though I didn't write it down (no story idea) and the X-men one is also for later. If you want to know how the story goes read "Hybrid in Town". Also the young blonde in Dead Town running from the Metal Heads is the Naruto from Miyuki-ice-fox's "A Fox in Haven" and "Wasteland Fox". Areas I skipped: Mortal Kombat universe-meets young Shujinko and trains him, enters tournament and defeats the second most powerful Tarkatan (not Baraka), Naruto U.'s universe explained later.

Also I'm sorry if I didn't do Ratchet's love interest correct, but she seemed more likely and besides I've only played Ratchet & Clank: Up your Arsenal, Ratchet: Deadlocked, Secret Agent Clank, and Ratchet and Clank: Size Matters (stuck on Technomite planet) and watched walkthrough of Tools of Destruction, one with Captain Romulus Darkwater (Slag and Darkwater fighting over body), and Crack in Time and didn't find All 4 One very interesting.

Next few chapters show Skyler returning to earlier universes a FEW years in that universe later, but FIVE HUNDRED his time (also known as Jak's world Time).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: El Tigre's Lesson in Pain

Please note this Chapter is rated M for massive amounts of blood and gore and the reader shoulder read at his/her own risk.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Skyler's Age: 724

Manny Rivera's Age in Story: 23

Manny had decided to be neither a hero nor a villain but both and even though his father had scolded him for it he said he'd allow it. Now he had his own home (during high school he studied construction and architecture), a job, and a girlfriend and he was happy but something kept bothering him from 10 years ago: What had happened to the guy who had threatened, no, intended to do her harm?; but his thoughts were interrupted when Frieda pulled up in her really expensive and shiny brand new car.

"Hey Manny mind guarding my car while I go get new goggles? These old ones are getting tight." she asked while trying to loosen the goggles that she'd been wearing for the last 10 years from the days they were kids.

"Yeah, just don't take too long." he replied leaning on the car's hood and looked around to see any dangers and saw none, but saw Dr. Chipotle Jr. doing something weird (a few years back they had actually become friends and even though as "normal" civilians they got along well, they still fought the hero vs. villain thing every once in a while).

"Hey Jalapeño, what're doing?"

"Its "CHIPOTLE" Manny. I'm just working as a window cleaner, still can't believe you got a better job than me though. What went wrong."

FLASHBACK TO HIGH SCHOOL FINAL EXAM

*Manny trips Chipotle and grabs his test and hands Chipotle his, takes credit for Chipotle's test and gets A++ while Chipotle gets FF*

END FLASHBACK

"Oh well." says Chipotle as he continues washing the store's windows.

Suddenly Manny gets a bad smell in his nose and thinks its that kid with bad hygiene, but then remembers the guy is now no longer smelly but so clean no dirt can get on him and looks toward the smell and sees a man in the shadows with blue eyes with a cloak fluttering in the breeze and the guy has a pipe craved from bone in his mouth. The guy then raises a gloved hand and points it at Frieda's car.

"AAAHHH!" yells Manny upon seeing all the claw marks on the car and faints.

"Manny wake up!" says Frieda.

"Huh? What happened?"

"Diego here says he saw you faint and told me. Dude, you didn't guard the car well either, oh well I can always get it rebuffed." she says getting in the car and driving off.

"Hey if you're looking for the guy who did it, he's over there Manny." says Chipotle helping Manny up. Upon looking in that direction Manny sees the guy and gets mad at him.

"Nobody scratches my girlfriend's car but me!" and spun the belt buckle and changed into El Tigre and fired a grappling claw at the figure who easily dodged it and ran down the nearby alley while giving off a evil laugh (like Goth's from the Silverwing TV series) with El Tigre hot on his tail.

Upon reaching a brick wall that separated the other alley Tigre thought he had the guy cornered until the guy did a back-flip onto the brick wall behind him and something caught Manny's eye that looked familiar, a scar on the right eye and the way the left eye looked and then continued after him.

After chasing the guy to a roof top El Tigre thought he had finally caught up to the guy.

"You know for a hero/villain, you're not too good about knowing if it's a trap or not kid." said the figure with his head bowed.

"Yeah well you scratched my girlfriend's car! You'll pay for that one senor!"

"You mean little miss rock star wannabe?, who is now a amateur rock star."

Those words brought back that day almost like he'd been shot and it almost felt like it.

"You're…you're…"

"SURPRISE!" said Skyler throwing off the cloak and hat to reveal a new form that surprised Manny, "I haven't aged kid, but my appearance has changed and now I think you'll regret doing anything considered evil." and with those words jumped off the building and flew off leaving Manny confused.

Walking home Manny wondered why the guy was threatening him, had he really upset him that bad from those years ago, and while thinking ran into Django.

"Hey watch where you're going Manny!"

"Well sorrrry. Say, shouldn't you be trying to kill me now?"

"Sorry can't. Got some spooky guy from ten years ago on my tail and I'm trying to get out of here before he gets me like he got El Oso."

"What happened to him?"

"Didn't you hear? Somebody took his head, literally, and skinned him alive! I may be a skeleton, but I'd rather face you than him. And now I'm out of here!" *Gets on bus and pays toll*

Walking a bit farther he came upon the signs of a crash and followed the crash trail until he came to the wreckage of his grandfather's Puma Loco suit and saw his grandfather a few feet away from it, hurt but not dead.

"Grandpapi!" said Manny running over to him and picking him up.

"Manny…that yous? Oh it was horrible! One minute I'm flying with Flock of Furies on my tail next minute I only see two then one then I have big black shadow on my tail and then I wake up here!"

"Come on lets get you home."

Walking back to his old home with his grandfather in tow he sees the ruins of Senor Sinistero's suit, El mar Verde's mace arm, and Dr. Chipotle Sr. Sr. and Dr. Chipotle Sr.'s cybernetic arms lying around. Upon entering his old house he sees Frieda, her father, his father, and Dr. Chipotle Jr. all inside.

"What's going on?"

"Some crazy guy is killing all the heroes, villains, and even civilians in the city and we're the only ones left." said the police chief giving Manny the usual stare, "I was chasing Cactus Kid when suddenly one by one the cars behind me get emptied and crash and then my Lt. in the seat next to me is headless and my other two little girls…" *cries into Frieda's shoulder which she allows.*

"I was chasing Titanium Titan who had stolen a jewel just to get my attention and I missed the corner he took a little bit and when I got back to the corner…*Gags*…he was mutilated, but I saw a long tail leave the scene and went to investigate it but it was gone." said White Pantera.

"This is your son's fault Pantera!" said the chief pointing a finger at Manny.

"My son?! Why would you say that?! He may be a hero/villain but at least he cleans up any really bad mistakes he makes!" said Pantera after which the two get into a heated argument.

"QUIET!" yells Grandpapi, "If anythings this is all our faults! Now if we go back to back there's no way-*_SHING_!*-He got me." finishes Grandpapi before his head falls into 4 slices at which Rudolpho runs over to him.

"Father, NO! This fiend will be brought to justice! This I-*_SHING!_!*" Rudolpho falls on top of his father without his head.

Suddenly a metal whip wraps itself around Frieda's father's neck and pulls him towards the shadows.

"Frieda save yourself!" are his last words as he gets engulfed by the shadows and the remaining three hear the sound of gunfire, then the slicing of blades through flesh and then out from the shadows comes his eye patch, bloodied.

"Chipotle if we don't make it out of this, there's something I have to tell. You should have passed!" says Manny looking around for the figure who is giving off (Goth's) evil laugh.

"What?" says Chipotle.

"When I tripped you I took your test and gave you mine."

"SWINE! I knew that had to be wrong! Once we get out of this you are-*Head gets whacked off*"

"Well at least we don't have to listen to his vengeance speech right Frieda? Frieda? Frieda?!" yells Manny and sees the figure holding Frieda by the throat with one hand and has a long serrated claw posed to impale her and watched in horror as the claw slit her throat and the guy licked the claw clean of any blood as lightning outside lit the room up for a second and El Tigre saw three tails rise up behind the guy.

"Told you I'd make sure you'd regret anything evil." said the figure advancing on El Tigre bringing out serrated claws on each hand and Manny began to back away.

"Viva Pantalones!" cried the family's pet parrot as he charged the figure but got fried in a single burst of flame. Next came the family's Donkey and Zebra Donkey with the Donkey getting sliced to pieces and Zebra Donkey getting smashed to pieces against the nearby wall ,but still alive-ish (zombie remember?).

"Wait a minute, this isn't real." says Manny noticing a small crack in the wall that wasn't there in his true house and gets a surprise when the figure starts clapping.

"Well done Manny, sure it took you to were everyone is dead, but at least you figured it out." says the figure approaching Manny.

"What?!"

"Remember when you looked into my left eye behind the alley?"

"Yeah."

"We're still there. This is inside your mind, don't worry you didn't say anything out loud during this test. You only said it inside your mid." said the figure pulling the nightmare zone away and revealing a nice sunny day at which Manny fell down and sighed.

"Why'd you scratch Frieda's car?" asks Manny to the figure who revealed his face.

"To get your attention, not much fun robbing a bank when you're a good guy right? Besides I wanted to toy with you." replied Skyler extending a gloved hand.

"What's this for?"

"To say I'm sorry for the nightmarish zone I created to test you and for scratching your girlfriend's car." after which Manny shakes his hand, "So got any where to eat? I'm starving!" at this Manny notices the white sharp teeth in Skyler's mouth.

"Uh, yeah. Follow me." says Manny leading him to a nearby restaurant.

After a meal of 4 Tuna fillets (Skyler was a fish eater), the two left and the cook fainted when he found out the bill was paid with big slab of 68k gold (which would defend itself against would be thieves; forgot to mention Skyler was also gold miner).

After walking a ways a huge Titanium axe came down between the two.

"You will pay for the misery you have caused me El Tigre and this time nothing can-*gets grabbed by Skyler and scrunched into a ball and thrown into the trash*"

"Whoa." says Manny.

"Huh. Man, I thought that there'd be new villains around not crazy revenge seeking idiots and lousy so-called "villains", this place is BORING!" said Skyler and from all over every villain came with angry expressions on their faces, excluding Chipotle Jr. who Manny pulled away from the fight, and every one of them got their butts kicked while getting broken bones, lost teeth, and maybe losing a few cybernetic parts (Sinstero, Chipotle Sr. and Sr. Sr.) and being thrown in jail with Chipotle Jr. and Manny's mouths dropping.

"See ya, this place is boring. Call me when you have new villains okay Manny?" said Skyler stepping through a portal and disappearing.

"Thanks Manny for pulling me away from that fight. Uggh…can't believe he defeated my father and grandfather in one blow." said Chipotle shaking Manny's hand.

"No problem Jalapeño."

"Its "CHI-POT-LE"!"

"Sorry." 'Man, I've got to learn his name better.'

END CHAPTER

Sorry if this didn't make much sense but I felt like adding a horror or at least creepy plot to this story and got it. Please Read and Review. By the way imagine Manny for him being 23 as a tall muscular guy with a goatee and a anchor tattoo on his left shoulder (just an idea).


	6. Chapter 6

**Takes place after Hybrid 4; 2 years prior to Hybrid 5:**

**Also I do not own any characters, except Skyler**

* * *

After leaving Jak's world for a little vacation, Skyler found a world that used Alchemy and decided to see what it was like and so he found himself on train bound for Central City.

Leaning back in his seat, he decided to take a rest, but opened his eyes upon hearing a gun cock next to his head.

"Get up and put your hands in the air like everybody else." said the masked man holding the gun.

Looking around he saw two other masked men holding a boy, roughly 12, and a suit of armor? at gun point also.

"No." said Skyler looking at the gunman straight in the eyes who began shaking looking into them.

"I-I said, 'Put y-your hands i-in the a-air." repeated the gunman.

"I don't take orders from a two-bit scumbag like you." was Skyler's reply as his eyes turned orange.

"Fine, then this little girl gets it!" said the gunman as he pointed the gun towards a little girl.

In a spilt second the gunman was in the air with two blades protruding from his back.

"This is nothing more than a flesh wound, but threaten her again and I'll make sure you lose your life." growled Skyler in the gunman's ear before he removed the wrist-blades and looked around at the stunned passengers, "What? I stick up for the people. I'm freelance."

Before the boy and armor could say anything, Skyler was gone into the next car.

**TIME SKIP: END OF TRAIN RIDE**

A ton of gunman were tied up along with their leader, a man that had an eyepatch and a mechanical arm that looked like it used to be a gun but now ruined. There were also military personnel surrounding the captured gunman and one looked really arrogant and pompous and his name started with a "M".

Suddenly the leader of the gunman jumped up heading for the arrogant one with a knife now sticking out of his cybernetic arm. In a flash Skyler cut off the knife point of the arm, whirled around, and shot acidic fire at "Bald" at the exact moment Mustang snapped his fingers, both attacks engulfing Bald. When the smoke cleared, Bald was on the ground with burnt and bubbling skin.

"Hmm, maybe acid was too much. Oh, well." said Skyler walking away.

"Hold it!" said a woman with a mole under her left eye.

"I'm not on your side or their side." said Skyler continuing forward.

Suddenly a shot rang out and Skyler whirled around and caught the bullet in mid-air.

"9mm? How useless." said Skyler after examining the bullet then tossed it to the ground.

"H-how did you do that?" asked the 12-year-old blond by the military.

"Sorry, no time to chat. Shadow Run Jutsu!" and with that Skyler became a black mist and disappeared.

* * *

**TIME SKIP: SHOU TUCKER'S HOUSE**

Ed and Al were up in the bedroom Tucker let them have for studying their State Alchemist test when the window blew open and a black mist came flowing in and materialized into Skyler.

"Hello, boys." said Skyler in a cheerful voice.

"D-don't do that again." said Edward with a super creeped out expression on his face as did Al even thru the helmet.

"Okay, but you two can drop the charade."

"W-what charade?"

"That there's a person inside that suit of armor and about your arm and leg."

"How'd you know?"

"I may not know much about this world, but I do know some alchemy and you two performed taboo. Human Transmutation, correct?!"

Both of their expressions drop.

"[Both] Yes."

"Don't worry, nobody that doesn't need to know will know about this. Especially that little girl. Now, can I come in? I'm freezing!"

"Uh, sure. But are you sure because I think Tucker might not like having an uninvited guest in here."

"Don't worry. He won't even know I'm here..." said Skyler as he turned back into the black mist.

"I SAID DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" yelled Ed at which Skyler reformed.

"It was a joke. You certainly have a short fuse." the last part Skyler muttered.

* * *

**TIME SKIP: EDWARD AND SKYLER VS. MUSTANG**

The entire military in Central was watching and waiting for the fight when Hughes was speaking and pulled down a curtain to reveal...his daughter at which everybody started throwing items of different varieties and sizes at him, even Skyler took part in it by stomping the ground, causing a huge boulder to come out then punching it and sending it flying towards the man who dodged it, but knocked the oversized picture loose and topple on top of Hughes.

"[Muffled] Now the fight between Edward Elric, the man who threw the boulder at me, and Colonel Roy Mustang, aka The Flame Alchemist, may now begin! Can somebody help me?" said Hughes still buried underneath the huge photo.

In a poof of smoke a creature appeared on Skyler's back that caused everybody's mouths to drop. The creature was a komodo dragon, but its size did not match a regular one, it was about Ed's height and it seemed to show large amounts of affection for Skyler.

"What is that thing?" asked Ed.

"How dare you call me a "thing"! What? Haven't you ever seen a Komodo Dragon before?!" yelled the komodo giving Ed a death glare.

"Not one your size." replied Ed then his eyes went wide again, "You can talk?!"

"Of course I can! What, your's can't?! Figures! In almost any location, I'm the only talking one!"

"Are you three almost done?" said Mustang.

"Buzz off!" yelled the komodo.

"Komodo." said Skyler looking at his pet.

"Okay, master. Let me guess...sparring match?"

"Sort of."

"Okay, no posion bites. Your face seems different, what happened?"

"Tell you later."

Ed gave Skyler a side glance and noticed that no matter what Skyler wore gloves, a cloak, and had a hood covering his face and wondered why. Suddenly fiery explosions erupted around Ed and he took off trying to avoid the explosions and ran into the gathered crowd and everybodies face paled.

"I can't go exploding in such a large group," said Mustang and everybody let out a relieved sigh, "if the target's too SMALL to hit."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL?!" yelled Ed popping up in the crowd.

"If your opponent has a visible weakness use it." said Mustang getting ready to snap his fingers and everybody in the area paniced.

An explosion that sent every soldier around Ed flying erupted after Mustang snapped his fingers.

"Maybe I over did it..." said Mustang quietly.

After several minutes of Ed and Mustang fighting, Ed won when Mustang suddenly hesitated.

Mustang looked over at Skyler and snapped his fingers, but when the smoke cleared, Komodo was on his back laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Mustang his eye twitching.

"You were so got up in fighting Ed, that you forgot about us! Now my master can beat you!" said Komodo still laughing.

Suddenly a hand burst from the ground and grabbed Mustang's ankle.

"Headhunter Jutsu!" said Skyler and pulled Mustang into the ground to where only his head stuck out and everybody burst out laughing.

Black mist creeped its way out of the cracks in the ground and formed Skyler who was also laughing.

"Only a coward hides from the enemy." said Mustang and eveybody stopped laughing and Ed noticed that Skyler's hands were twitching.

"WHAT did you just call me?" said Skyler darkly and Ed walked over to Komodo quietly.

"Only cowards hide and also cover their faces from everybody around them." replied Mustange.

"Oh, no!" said Komodo cowering and covering his head.

"What's going to happen?" Ed asked Komodo.

"With my master, its like you being called short, but he gets worse when he's called a coward. Never call him a coward or any of his family members for that matter. I don't think your "friend" will last now." replied Komodo still cowering.

"The fight was supposed to be over when I buried you, but since you've called me a coward...[Lifts Mustang out of ground with Force Lift]...you'll regret it." said Skyler as he got into a fighting stance.

Mustang snapped his fingers and an inferno engulfed Skyler and everybody expected to hear screams of pain, but none came and when the smoke cleared, Skyler's cloak was burnt to ashes revealing the greenish-orange armor he wore.

"Oh, did I forget to mention fire has no affect on me?" at this Mustang's eyes widened as did everybody else's, "Didn't think so. Phase 1."

With those words Skyler closes his eyes and hunches over as two spikes sprout from his back, a single tail comes out, feet turn into clawed feet, opens eyes as they turn orange and reptilian, gloves rip to shreds as claws come out.

"I'll enjoy making you regret calling me a coward." said Skyler as he charged forward, bringing a clawed hand towards Mustang's face who barely managed to dodge.

Everybody watched in awe and horror as Mustang was brutally beaten black and blue and it wasn't for two hours before Skyler stopped.

"Give up?" asked Skyler kneeling down in front of Mustang's bruised face and Mustang's response was nothing short of a whimper.

"Good." said Skyler as he returned to normal and began walking away, "You're lucky I didn't go Phase 2 on you."

"Well, that was interesting." said the Fuehrer with something that resembled a easy-going expression on his face which made Skyler suspicious of the man even Komodo growled at him and to Skyler that meant two things, 1) Komodo doesn't like the guy, or 2) he's not human, or both.

* * *

END CHAPTER

* * *

Next chapter is 3 years for the Elrics, 1 year for Skyler and they go to the deset town where Father Cornello is (did I spell that guy's name right?) and Ed and Al get some surprises from Skyler.


End file.
